De hadas y dragones
by Dav3 Sh4dow
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que todos tenemos un destino, que todos somos parte de una historia, aunque caminemos solos, estamos rodeados de hadas y dragones. Capítulo 1: El dragón solitario. Romance/Humor/Misterio/Aventura. NaLu/Jerza/GaLe Etc...


Hola! Soy yo, el wey que nunca termina sus fics! xD. Bueno, en parte, tengo pretextos, pero aclarare todo al final del capítulo de esta nueva historia, solo puedo decirles que pienso terminar todos mis fics… jaja.

Les traigo esta nueva historia, es totalmente alterna… así que no se saquen de onda cuando la lean, es una temática un poco de todo, este capítulo es de introducción y es muy largo, pero igual, creo que se lee muy fácil y es entretenido, sin más les dejo con esto que llamo "De hadas y dragones"

**Fairy Tail ****y todos sus personajes son propiedad de**** Hiro Mashima****, yo solo soy un fan **

**que gusta de imaginar distintos escenarios.**

**Aquel que goza de la soledad, que camina solo por las oscuras y despojadas calles de los lugares más extraños, aquel que no conoce la palabra compañero, el que busca recompensas que la vida le ofrece a los que no tienen nada, cuyo único amigo es su poder y su sed por vivir, tratando de encontrar las verdades que se le escondieron, tratando de, descubrir la razón de su existencia. Aquellos cuyo camino era descubrirse eran vistos como menos, personas sin hogar y sin familia, señalados con inferencia y repudio, la mayoría de estas personas terminaban odiando al mismo mundo que los vio nacer, razón por la cual seguían malos pasos y la mayoría terminaban siendo escoria de la sociedad.**

**En un mundo donde la magia reina, existen cierto tipo de personas que han adoptado este poder como una forma de vida, estos sujetos fueron llamados a sí mismos como magos, seres que podían disponer de este legendario poder a su voluntad, haciendo cosas extraordinarias que una persona normal solo puede limitarse a soñar. En este fantástico mundo existen lugares llamados gremios, en estos sitios es donde los magos encuentran una forma para subsistir, prestándoles su poder a las personas normales a cambio de recompensas. Sin embargo, no todos los magos pertenecen a un gremio, existen magos que por alguna razón vagan por el mundo, solos, en busca de respuestas, respuestas que les darían esa paz que tanto buscan. De eso trata esta historia, una historia que dentro de poco tiempo se volverá una leyenda, la leyenda de uno de los magos más poderosos de toda la historia.**

**Capítulo I.**

**El dragón solitario.**

**La historia comienza en un lugar llamado Magnolia, una de las tantas ciudades de Fiore. En este lugar existe un número impresionante de magos poderosos, razón por la cual había uno de los gremios más fuertes y populares del reino, un lugar llamado Fairy Tail…**

- ah… que día tan aburrido… - dijo una chica rubia sentada en un banco, frente a una barra donde recargaba sus manos

**Lucy Heartfilia, una chica de cabellos rubios, ojos castaños y piel blanca, de unos 18 años, ella era maga de Fairy Tail desde hace 3 años, especializada en la magia de llaves estelares y algunos otros hechizos celestiales. Era un día bastante común para ella en el gremio, aunque… **

- ¡Lucy! - grito alguien acercándose rápidamente a la rubia

- ¿eh? - dijo sorprendida

- Lucy, que bien que estas aquí… - dijo con alivio, - necesito tu ayuda… - agrego después

- Gray… ¿qué hiciste esta vez? - pregunto con un poco de fastidio y resignación

- veras… yo… -

**Gray Fullbuster, un mago alquimista de hielo, amigo de la chica rubia y compañero de equipo, un poderoso mago… pero, con grandes problemas de comportamiento, sin mencionar su habitual costumbre… quitarse la ropa en cualquier lado. El chico lucia asustado, como si estuviera huyendo de algo… o alguien, el trato de explicarle a su amiga la razón del porque estaba tan así, agitado, pero…**

**- **¡Gray, vuelve aquí maldito! – se escucho a lo lejos

- ¡maldición!… te explico cuando pase el peligro, ahora ayúdame a esconderme antes de que la loca de… -

**Antes de que Gray pudiera terminar de hablar sintió un gran escalofrió recorriendo su espalda, su mirada se oscureció, lentamente comenzó a girar la vista hacia atrás de él, temblando de miedo, confirmando su mala suerte, sus ojos vieron eso que sospechaba, detrás de él se encontraba una chica de cabellos rojo escarlata de nombre Erza Scarlett, haciéndole honor a su nombre. Esta chica tenía una mirada psicópata puesta sobre aquel mago de hielo, haciendo que el pobre de Gray retrocediera sobre sus pasos, hasta que una pared le impidió seguirse moviendo, quedando literalmente, entre la espada y la pared… **

- ¿la loca de?… - le cuestiono con una sonrisa retorcida

**Erza Scarlett, más conocida como Titania, la maga más poderosa de Fairy Tail, usuaria de la magia de re-equipo, una chica fiel a sus ideales y con un gran sentido de justicia, pero también… con granes problemas de temperamento… **

- E-Erza… no hablaba de ti… hablaba de… - dijo sudando – Erza… baja esa espada con cuidado… - suplico casi llorando

**Lucy miro con miedo a Erza, aunque no sorprendida, dentro del tiempo que llevaba en Fairy Tail ella ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas donde, Gray hacia alguna cosa que le molestara a Erza, y está en respuesta, terminaba golpeándolo o torturándolo como escarmiento. Aunque la rubia estaba acostumbrada, eso disminuía el miedo que sentía al ver esa sonrisa perversa en el rostro de la pelirroja cada vez que sucedía algo que le molestaba, ella era simplemente aterradora...**

**- **¿Dónde lo escondiste… Gray…? – le pregunto con la espada en mano

- ve-veras Erza… yo… - decía nervioso sin poder concretar sus palabras

- ¡Gray! -

**Las puertas del gremio se abrieron de golpe tras el grito, dejando pasar a un miembro más, se trataba de un gato azul alado llamado Happy, el se dirigió volando rápidamente hacia el alquimista de hielo, el cual se alarmo al ver que su semblante nervioso y estresado…**

- ¡Gray, algo salió mal! – Dijo el felino - ¡no puedo encontrar al señor Frambuesa por ningún lado! – agrego después

**Aquel gato solo sintió como una perversa mirada le acechaba después de lo que dijo, lo que menos quería el gato era encontrarse con Erza, pero, para su mala suerte, había entrado directamente a la boca el lobo, el intento huir volando, pero fue rápidamente interceptado por la pelirroja la cual lucia aun mas furiosa que antes…**

- Happy… ¿qué es lo que le paso al señor Frambuesa? – le pregunto con una sonrisa

- ¡Gray me obligo, yo me negué pero amenazo con decirle a Lucy quien fue quien difundió sus fotos de cuando dormía! – decía intentando inculpar totalmente al pelinegro

- ¡¿qué? – decía Lucy mirando con vergüenza y sonrojo al felino

**El ambiente era cada vez más tenso, incluso los magos que no estaban involucrados podían sentir "ese" olor a muerte y destrucción que conllevaba molestar a la maga más poderosa de Fairy Tail. Lo mejor para los presentes era salir de inmediato del inmueble y rezar porque no terminen las cosas como siempre suelen terminar; un gremio parcialmente destruido…**

- estoy esperando… chicos… - dijo Erza mostrando una vez más su siniestra sonrisa

- veras… Erza, y-yo estaba volando camino hacia la costa a comprar mi ración de pescado semanal y… - intentaba decir el gato – cuando me di cuenta, habia perdido el rastro del señor frambuesa… -

- Happy… ¿t-te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?... te dije que si lo perdías estábamos muertos… - dijo Gray un poco pálido

**De inmediato, todos los presentes voltearon sus miradas hacia Erza. Dicha maga estaba cabizbaja, con un ligero temblor en las manos…**

- E-Erza… - dijo Lucy nerviosa

- ¡Lo sentimos, no nos mates por favor! – decían Happy y Gray mientras se inclinaban frente a Erza

**La maga de cabellos rojos alzo la mirada, dirigiéndola hacia esos chicos que le pedían piedad, dando a notar la molestia en sus ojos, una mirada muy intimidante que hizo que ambos chicos temblaran y comenzaran a sudar frio. Cuando de repente, de un suspiro, la maga pelirroja habia logrado tranquilizarse… **

- ¿Erza?... – dijo Gray cubriéndose la cara, esperando un golpe

**La maga guardo su espada y volvió a suspirar…**

- supongo que es mejor así… - dijo con nostalgia

- pero Erza… el señor frambuesa fue un obsequio de… - decía Lucy

- lo se, es por eso que es mejor así…cada recuerdo de el solo logra estancarme… -

**Algo raro estaba sucediendo con la pelirroja. Todos lo habían notado, en especial su amigos más cercanos, Lucy y Gray. La maga conocida como Titania se mostraba un tanto nostálgica y triste, se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos que, no habia notado que algo estaba a punto de pasar…**

- muy bien, entonces supongo que tendré que llevarlo conmigo… - escucho la maga pelirroja por detrás

- esa voz… - dijo inmóvil

**En la entrada del gremio podían verse 3 magos recién llegados, uno de ellos tenía el cabello azul y extraño tatuaje debajo de su ojo derecho…**

- Jerall – dijo Gray

- si Jerall ha regresado al gremio… quiere decir que el también… -dijo Happy

- y el… - pronuncio la rubia con disgusto

- vaya… ha pasado un largo tiempo… ¿1 año acaso? – dijo un mago rubio, con una cicatriz en forma de rayo

- je… todo es igual de aburrido que en ese entonces… - dio a notar un mago de cabello largo y muchas perforaciones

- Gajeel, - dijo la rubia… - Laxus… - agrego después con cierta indiferencia

**Jerall Fernández, un mago de Fairy Tail, usuario de varias magias, especialista en conjuros de espacio. Dicho mago se unió al mismo tiempo que la Titania, Erza Scarlett, siendo amigos de la infancia, compartiendo el mismo pasado oscuro. Gajeel Redfox, mejor conocido como Gazille, mago de Fairy Tail. El único usuario de una magia antigua muy poderosa llamada "cazador de dragones". Llevaba poco más de 2 años en el gremio. Laxus Dreyar, nieto del maestro del gremio, usuario de una magia parecida a la de Gajeel, solo que esta es por medio de una lacrima, lleva en el gremio tanto tiempo, que se podría decir que nació en él. Estos son los 3 magos más famosos de Fairy Tail, además de que juntos son el equipo más poderoso, la "Imperial Society".**

**- **¿no te alegras de verme, Lucy? –

**La rubia ni siquiera se molesto en contestar…**

- je, parece que aun no olvida tu favorcito, chispita… - dijo Gajeel burlándose del rubio

- cierra la boca… - le contesto molesto

- ¿entonces tendré que llevarme al señor frambuesa conmigo en la siguiente misión, Erza? – le pregunto una vez más su viejo amigo de la infancia

- haz lo que quieras… pero no creo que él quiera estar contigo… - le respondió por lo bajo, ella en verdad quería al señor frambuesa

**El señor frambuesa es la mascota de Erza, el es un perro que le obsequio Jerall a Erza cuando apenas era un cachorro. Ahora había pasao tiempo, y aquel animal ya no era más un cachorro, ya que… era tan grande como un oso… lo sé y no me lo pregunten, a mí tampoco me cabe en la cabeza como diablos lo pudieron haber perdido Happy y Gray… aun más importante, cómo le hacia Happy para mover "ese" animal… **

- hey, ¡gato, tu dueño ha vuelto!, ¿no tienes nada que decir? – le dijo el Dragón Slayer a su mascota

- aye, ¿me trajiste el pescado que te pedí? – le respondió sin basilar

- ¡me fui por un año! ¿Cómo diablos piensas que lo recordaría?... por cierto, donde está la ena… - dijo sin poder terminar

- ¡Gajeel! – se escucho por detrás

**Una chica no muy alta y de cabellos azules se abalanzo sobre el asesino de dragones, mientras que este, sin saber qué hacer, solo espera el momento en el que aquella chica se estrelle contra él, y así fue, la peliazul se aferro a él en un gran abrazo…**

- ¡Gajeel, pensé que nunca volverías! – dijo la chica llorando de felicidad

- Enana, no llores, esto es incomodo… - le dijo un poco sonrojado

- Era una misión de 3 años, pero gracias a nuestro talento pudimos acabarla en uno… - dijo el rubio con orgullo

- sorprendente… - le brillaban los ojos a la peliazul

- yo diría que lo sorprendente es el nuevo tamaño de sus egos… - dijo Lucy con un tono de indiferencia

- estoy de acuerdo contigo… - se unió Erza de la misma manera

- vamos chicas, deberían alegrarse porque volvimos con bien… - dijo esta vez Jerall

- eso díselo a quien le importe… - agrego Erza molesta

- bien… supongo que es normal que sigas molesta… pero, ¿no deberías ser más agradecida con quien te trajo al gremio… y te salvo la vida, Lucy? – le dijo Laxus

**Al escuchar aquellas palabras, la maga rubia se molesto, guardando toda esa ira en su interior, y es que, era verdad que gracias a Laxus ella seguía con vida después de que fue secuestrada por un gremio oscuro, y que habia podido entrar a Fairy Tail con su ayuda, pero aun así, eso no hacía que ella tuviera que aguantarle todos sus "defectos". Lucy ya no aguantaba más, estaba a punto de estallar y decirle lo que pensaba a aquel mago engreído, pero… **

- ¡Laxus, para ya, estas yendo demasiado lejos! – decía alguien entrando por la puerta

- tsk… viejo… - dijo entre dientes

- maestro, bienvenido – saludo con alegría la pelirroja

- Laxus, deberías dejar en paz a Lucy, todo lo que hiciste por ella no te da derecho de tratarla como quieras… - agrego una chica de cabellos blancos, que venía con el maestro

**Esta vez fue una chica la que hablo, su nombre es Mirajane, quien llego junto con el maestro, ella es la asistente personal de aquel viejo hombre y la 2ª maga más poderosa de Fairy Tail…**

- Mirajane-san tiene razón, Laxus, deberías dejar a Lucy-san antes de que termine odiándote… -

**Ahora quien hablo fue otro mago, parte del equipo personal de Marakov, un joven de cabellos verdes y apariencia reservada y un poco indiferente…**

- gracias Fried… - dijo un poco sonrojada la albina

- como quieran… - agrego con indiferencia

-no es que no me alegre… pero, ¿qué hacen aquí, no se supone que llegarías hasta mañana, maestro? – pregunto la curiosa Erza

**Esta vez, el ambiente su volvió serio, el maestro se aproximo al centro de todos los presentes con las manos cruzadas a su espalda, entonces con un disimulado alzamiento de voz capto la atención de todos…**

- tengo un anuncio importante que darles mis queridos hijos… - dijo el viejo hombrecito – como muchos sabrán, vengo llegando de una importante junta con el consejo… – comenzó a explicar

- al grano viejo… tengo cosas que hacer… - le dijo su nieto reflejando aburrimiento y poco interés

**Aquellas palabras habían molestado al maestro, sin embargo, decidió no hacerle caso, ya que era algo de suma importancia para el gremio…**

- Nosotros, Fairy Tail, hemos sido seleccionados por el consejo para una misión, de suma importancia y dado a que es una misión de gran riesgo, he seleccionado a los magos más capaces el gremio… -

**Ahora era Mirajane la que estaba en el centro de la atención, tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a hablar con tranquilidad…**

- por favor, quiero que se preparen para la misión los siguientes magos… -

**La tensión aumento, todos los magos presentes se juntaron alrededor de Mirajane, escuchando atentos, esperando los nombres de los que irían a la misión, no porque quisieran ir, sino porque rogaban muy en su interior, no ser seleccionados, misiones como esa eran muy peligrosas…**

- Erza Scarlett -

_- No lo defraudaré maestro_ – dijo dentro de sí misma como si se tratará de una prueba de fidelidad

-Gray Fullbuster – menciono después

- tsk… que molestia… - musito con molestia (valga la redundancia)

**Este no estaba tan contento, ya que odiaba al consejo y tener que trabajar para él era más que una tortura, acatando sus reglas y restricciones…**

- Lucy Heartfilia - Agrego

- p-pero… - por más que lo pensaba, no lo entendía

**La maga de los espíritus estelares se puso sumamente nerviosa, por más que lo pensará, no encontraba razón para ser elegida para una misión tan importante, cosa que la tomo totalmente por sorpresa…**

- Fried Justine… - le miro la albina de manera particular

**Este último se reservo, su rostro se mostro tranquilo. Él era el tipo de persona con un fuerte sentido de honor y responsabilidad, el haber sido escogido para una misión tan importante, le hacía automáticamente un compromiso que cumpliría a toda costa…**

- Muy bien, ellos eran los que inicialmente se habían contemplado para la misión… - dijo con calma –-pero dado a que la suerte nos trajo de vuelta a nuestro equipo más fuerte… -

- Gajeel Redfox y Laxus Dreyar formaran parte del equipo… - termino el maestro

- me lo suponía… - dijo Laxus

-este viejo sí que sabe explotarnos… - agrego el que como hierro

- Ahora que los magos han sido elegidos, les explicaré brevemente, todos los demás que tengan misiones ya pueden retirarse… - dijo el maestro, permitiendo regresar a todos a la normalidad

**Y así, Mirajane comenzó a explicarles la misión con detalle a los chicos, la cual consistía en capturar a un peligroso mago que estaba matando miembros del consejo e infiltrando información de los mismos…**

- ¡me niego! – decía molesto el rubio

- ¡Laxus! – reprochaba el hombre mayor

- no tengo problemas con la misión… pero, ¿¡porque Erza será el capitán del equipo! – Dijo con furia - ¡yo soy mucho más poderoso! – agrego con molestia

- por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Laxus maestro… comprendo que mande a Erza o a Fried, incluso a Gray… - preguntaba la de cabello rubio

- ¡oye!, ¿¡que quisiste decir con eso! – se molesto el mago de hielo

- pero yo soy débil… solo sería un estorbo si las cosas se ponen pesadas… - agacho la cabeza compadeciéndose de si misma

- Lucy, esta misión no se trata de poder solamente… la misión es en la ciudad de Era…- dijo el maestro - …_Debo evitar la mayor destrucción posible…_ - pensó dentro de si

- aun así, me niego a ir… escoge a alguien más para la misión viejo… me voy… - agrego retirándose el mago mas obstinado

- ese maldito insolente… - dijo su abuelo

- maestro, si no le importa, quisiera ser yo quien vaya en lugar Laxus… - Agrego un infiltrado en la platica

**Lo medito un poco, pero al final el viejo no tenía otra opción…**

- muy bien, Jerall… – dijo en un suspiro

- gracias maestro, le prometo que daré todo de mi parte para que la misión sea un éxito… - agradeció con una sonrisa

- se que así será hijo mío – dijo orgulloso – ahora prepárense, quiero que partan los más rápido posible – dijo señalando en dirección a la puerta del gremio

_**(Tiempo después…)**_

**Después de que cada uno de los chicos junto lo necesario para la misión, se volvieron a encontrar en el gremio para recibir las últimas indicaciones del maestro y partir hacia la misión. Habia pasado ya una hora desde que comenzaron su camino hacia Era, ahora se encontraban a bordo de un tren que en poco tiempo estaría llegando a la estación de aquella ciudad, ellos se encontraban en un momento de organización y planificación sobre la misión…**

- entonces, ¿esta es la única pista que se tiene sobre él?- dijo Lucy, mientras sostenía un papel con un retrato en sus manos

- si… - dijo sin más la pelirroja

- pero, su rostro ni siquiera se ve a causa de la capucha, ¿qué clase de retrato hablado es este? – le hizo notar

- deberíamos estar agradecidos con el maestro, hasta donde tengo entendido este papel solo lo conocen el consejo y el maestro, aun así confió en nosotros y no lo entrego… - intentaba justificar aquella declaración

- ¿de qué le hubiera servido al maestro este papel si no era para ayudarnos? – supo como contraatacar

- bueno… esto… tienes razón… - se quedo sin argumentos

**En ese instante, aquel transporte colectivo comenzó a frenarse lentamente…**

- parece que hemos llegado… - dijo con satisfacción

- ¡muy bien, comencemos cuanto antes! – Dijo un motivado Jerall – pero primero, comamos algo porque muero de hambre… - dijo el de cabellos azules

- Estamos en una misión, no de vacaciones, compórtate Jerall – le regaño sin piedad

- Erza… no seas tan duro con el… - se apiado la rubia

- no te preocupes Lucy, tiene razón, el maestro confió en mi a pesar del incidente de mi equipo en la última misión… - dijo recordando toda la destrucción que habia provocado en la ciudad de Hargeon

**Así fue como los magos siguieron con su viaje ya en la ciudad, ahora solo les faltaba encontrar un lugar para comer y después donde alojarse. Caminaron por varios minutos hasta que por fin encontraron una pequeña plaza, donde decidieron saciar sus hambrientos apetitos en un restaurante ubicado en una terraza, entonces subieron las escaleras de aquel lugar y tomaron asiento en una mesa grande que se ubicaba al fondo del establecimiento, el lugar era ideal, ya que estaba muy bien ventilado, ubicado en un lugar que permitía una excelente vista de la ciudad. En cuestión de tiempo se acerco a ellos un mesero con las cartas, listo para tomar las ordenes de los recientes clientes…**

-hola, mi nombre es Natsu, seré su mesero… -

**De mirada profunda y penetrante, ojos entre gris y jade, cabellos rosa pastel, de complexión atlética, de piel un tanto bronceada, así era dicho mesero. La maga de cabellos rubios se quedo sin habla, ese sujeto… no solo le habia parecido lindo, sino que, habia algo más… algo que le decía que no era la primera vez que lo veía, tan extraña fue su reacción, que no se habia dado cuenta de que todos la estaban mirando, confundidos ante su reacción…**

- Lucy, asustaras al mesero si lo sigues viendo así… -

**Las palabras de Gray sacaron a Lucy de su reino de sueños, ella estaba avergonzada, evitando contacto visual con el chico, ocultando sus ojos y un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas y con la cabeza viendo hacia el suelo, sin dejar de preguntarse porque ese chico le resultaba tan familiar…**

- L-lo siento… - dijo sin mirar al chico

**El chico no respondió a la disculpa de Lucy, se limito a solo asentir con la cabeza, al parecer era un chico bastante reservado, su semblante seguía siendo el mismo, indiferente e inexpresivo, era como si no pudiera caber ninguna emoción en su rostro aparte de una sonrisa fingida…**

- muy bien, no se ustedes pero tengo mucha hambre, así que ya sé que ordenaré… - dijo Jerall

- supongo que debemos darnos prisa por la misión… - le dio la razón

**Entonces, cada uno de los chicos pidió lo que deseaba comer, el mesero tomo sus ordenes y comenzó a retirarse hacia la cocina para pedir que se preparan los alimentos, mientras que Lucy seguía un poco consternada, y un poco ausente, cosa que Erza noto…**

- es lindo, pero no es tu tipo – dijo, recordando la manera tan reservada en que los atendió -, además, no debes olvidar que estamos en un misión… -

- ¡Erza, n-n-no es lo que crees!, es solo que… - no sabía que decir

- hablando de gente rara, Erza… ¿cuándo haremos algo respecto al sujeto que nos ha estado siguiendo?** - ** dijo Gray, quien estaba meciéndose en su silla… sin playera…

**- **¿¡nos han estado siguiendo! – dijo alarmada

- mantén la calma Lucy… no hay por qué alarmarnos, podemos tomar ventaja de ello… - dijo el mago santo

- o puede que sea una trampa… no lo sabremos hasta que llegue la hora… - agrego Gray con claras intenciones de molestar

- como sea, aun debemos buscar donde alojarnos, no podemos empezar la misión sin antes descansar, sería muy irresponsable de nuestra parte hacer la misión cansados… - le resto importancia el mago de extraño tatuaje

- supongo que debo darte la razón esta vez, comenzaremos la misión mañana, a primera hora, así que descansen todo lo que puedan… - admitió Erza

- ahora que recuerdo, me pareció ver un mapa de la ciudad cerca de la estatua de la plaza, iré a echar un vistazo – dijo, poniéndose de pie

- muy bien, no tardes mucho, Lucy… -

**Lucy comenzó a dirigirse hacia una estatua que había visto en la plaza, era la escultura de un mago peleando contra un dragón, era espectacular y de gran calidad estetica. Después de un poco de caminata llego a donde estaba aquella figura de acero, se detuvo a admirarla un poco antes de buscar la ubicación del hotel, sin darse cuenta que, el destino estaba comenzando a moverse…**

- vaya… es más espectacular de cerca. Así que, así son los dragones… - admiraba con atención cada detalle

- esto no se compara con la majestuosidad de un verdadero dragón… -

**Al lado de Lucy estaba el mismo chico de cabellos rosas, contemplando la estatua. El chico lucia diferente que en su trabajo, el se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo, tenia la corbata aflojada y unos cuantos botones de la camisa desabrochada, su cabello ya no estaba ordenado, ahora estaba alborotado, nada que ver con el chico que habia visto antes. Fue cuando una imagen más vino a la mente de Lucy, una imagen muy borrosa y confusa…**

- ¡eres tú! L-lamento lo que sucedió… N-Natsu, ¿verdad? – dijo la maga totalmente nerviosa

**Una vez más, el chico se limito a solo mover la cabeza en señal de respuesta, la rubia solo miro este acto resignada…**

- supongo que no hablas mucho… jeje… je… -

**Natsu miro la marca de la mano de Lucy mientras que la movía, entonces el pelirosa tomo su mano para observar con cuidado aquel símbolo, provocando que la chica se sonrojara…**

- ¿q-que sucede? - se sonrojo por aquela acción

**El pelirosa soltó su mano y dirigió su mirada al cielo, el cual mostraba que pronto sería de noche, alzo su cigarro y lo llevo a su boca para llenar sus pulmones de nicotina y tabaco, retuvo el humo por unos segundos soltándolo lentamente…**

- con que un mago de Fairy Tail… el consejo debe estar desesperadopara recurrir al gremio más destructivo de Fiore… - dijo sin ningún pudor

- ¡oye! – le reclamo ofendida

**- **¿Cómo te llamas? – cambio de tema de inmediato

- Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia… - dijo insegura de sí misma

**El chico la miro por un momento, después desvió su mirada una vez más hacia el cielo, repitiendo el acto con su cigarro, entonces se hizo el silencio por poco tiempo…**

- Lucy, por tu seguridad y la de tus amigos te sugiero que se vayan de aquí cuanto antes, en el último mes han muerto infinidad de magos poderosos, así se trate de tu gremio… no podrán contra esos sujetos… - le sugirió con indiferencia

- todo estará bien, todos en mi equipo son magos clase S, y uno de ellos es uno de los 10 magos santos… - le dijo - tú sabes algo acerca de lo que ha estado sucediendo… - agrego después

- ya veo, ¿y qué hay de ti?, no pareces muy fuerte… - dijo sin sensibilidad

**Lucy desvió la mirada al piso con una sonrisa de conformidad…**

- es verdad… no sé porque se me mando a esta misión… pero aun así, aunque no sea tan fuerte como Erza o como Jerall, no me daré por vencida, daré lo mejor de mí, así me cueste la vida… - dijo alzando la frente en alto

- tsk… que determinación tan estúpida… - dijo sin más

- ¿disculpa? – quería hacer de cuenta que no escucho eso

**Natsu mira el reloj que tenía en su muñeca, apago su cigarro y deposito la colilla en un basurero público…**

- mi descanso se termino… es hora de volver al trabajo… - dijo

**Así comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el restaurant, dejando a Lucy con la duda, ¿Qué habrá querido decir?...**

- ¡oye, espérame, yo también voy hacia allá! –

**En cuestión de tiempo ambos chicos llegaron al local de comida, Natsu se dirigió directamente hacia la cocina sin despedirse de la chica, mientras que Lucy se fue un poco molesta por la actitud de Natsu en dirección hacia donde estaban sus amigos, sin notar, que había sido observada desde que llego…**

- regrese… - dijo sin ánimos

- tardaste demasiado, tú comida ya esta fría… - le dijo Erza sin dejar de mirarla

- he perdido el apetito... – le contesto desganada

- oh, ¿entonces te rechazo? – concluyo el alquimista de hielo

- ¿de qué hablas? – dijo inocente

- del mesero, te vimos llegando con el… - agrego Jerall

- ¡no es eso! El… es un idiota… - dijo molesta con aquel afán que tenían por molestarla

- ya veo, entonces no hablemos mas de ello, dime ¿encontraste el hotel, Lucy? – le pregunto Erza

- ah… esto… - se olvido por completo del mapa

- bien… supongo que no nos hará daño caminar un poco después de comer… -

**No paso mucho tiempo, cuando pudieron encontrar una pequeña posada donde poder descansar del largo viaje. La posada era atendida por una viejesilla de aspecto extraño pero gentil trato, al ver que eran magos, la señora con emoción comenzó a contarles parte de su juventud, en donde ella también fue maga, así, la noche cayo rápido y los magos de Fairy Tail terminaron ahora no solo cansados, sino también fastidiados…**

**-** pensé que nunca nos dejaría ir… - dijo Gray

- si, quien diría que esa viejesilla conoce al maestro… - Le siguió Jerall

- el mundo es pequeño… - concluyo la pelirroja

- al menos no nos cobro por la habitación… - dijo Gajell

- ahora que lo mencionas, no sé si lo han notado, pero solo hay 4 camas… y nosotros somos 5 – Dijo la maga estelar

- No me molestara compartir la cama con Erza… - sugirió el peliazul

- Ni hablar, Jerall y Gajeel compartirán cama… - ordeno Erza

- Golpéame si quieres, pero yo no compartiré cama con nadie… - no se dejo el amante del hielo

- Entonces dormiré con Lucy… - dijo la pelirroja

**Lucy recordó aquellas veces que ha compartido cama con la pelirroja, en todas aquellas ocasiones ella había terminado lastimada y sin descanso, a casa de los "problemas" que tiene Erza cuando duerme, ella se movía, pateaba, e incluso a veces, usaba su magia…**

- No quiero morir… - dijo por lo bajo

- La decisión está tomada, dormiré contigo, como en los viejos tiempos… - le puso la mano en el hombro

**Erza uso su magia para ponerse el pijama, dejándose caer sobre la cama súbitamente, y quedando en un instante dormida…**

- eso fue rápido… - dijo la rubia con sorpresa

- son camas mágicas… una vez te acuestas la magia se activa el hechizo y entras a los reinos de Morfeo de inmediato… - le explico Jerall

- ya veo… - eso era algo nuevo para ella

- a veces es como una niña, no podrá dormir bien en esa posición… - dijo enternecido

**Jerall miraba a Erza con cariño, sus ojos llenos de ternura miraban a aquella, dueña de su corazón, como dormía. El la tomo entre sus brazos para acomodarla, después la cubrió con el cobertor que había sobre la cama, en el rostro de la pelirroja se dibujo una sonrisa, complacida de ya no estar mal acomodada sobre la cama, el mago de cabello azul observo satisfecho, esa sonrisa era suficiente paga, "¿que nos paso, Erza?" se preguntaba así mismo, dado a la reciente indiferencia que ella tenía con el…**

**- **ella también te quiere, solo está molesta… - le aclaro Lucy

- ¿acaso puedes leer mentes? – dijo con un poco de retorica

- solamente escuche los gritos de tu corazón… - le respondió

- ¿como nosotros cuando te vimos con aquel camarero? – le dijo bromeando

- eso no fue gracioso… - no le agrado su chiste

- lo siento… - se disculpo

- muy bien, creo que tomare un baño antes acóstame… - dijo

**La rubia se dirigió al baño, abrió la llave de la regadera, se quito la ropa y comenzó a bañarse, así pasó poco más de media hora, hasta que por fin la chica salió del baño, totalmente relajada, cuando se dio cuenta que todos estaban dormidos, pero no solo eso, Jerall había hecho de las suyas, ganándole a Lucy su lugar para dormir…**

- Erza se molestará… será mejor que lo despierte… - pensó Lucy

- te amo… Erza… lo siento… - dijo Jerall entre sueños

**Jerall pego su cuerpo al de la pelirroja, rodeándola por la cintura con su brazo, mientras que Erza se acerco más a Jerall, todo de forma inconsciente, hasta que quedaron totalmente juntos, Lucy miraba enternecida aquella escena, por lo que decide por esta vez, ayudar a Jerall… **

- me debes una Jerall… solo espero que Erza no me acuse de cómplice… -

**Sin querer dormir aún, la maga de ojos chocolate decide dar un paseo por la pequeña plaza de aquel lugar, aún no era muy tarde y podía verse gente caminando y conviviendo en las afueras de la posada, ella apetecía un helado, y había visto una heladería pequeña no muy lejos del lugar…**

- necesito cambiarme…pero ¿Dónde deje mi maleta? –

**Ella visualizo su maleta encima de un mueble, se dirigió a aquel lugar, abrió su maleta y saco una camisa blanca y unos jeans azules, en ese momento noto algo extraño... un pequeño bulto azul se asomo entre su ropa…**

- así que de aquí venían los ruidos extraños, sabía que no era mi imaginación… -

**Se trataba del pequeño felino, Happy, el cual le hizo de polizón, escondiéndose en el equipaje de la rubia. Lucy tomo al gato con sus manos para retirarlo de su equipaje, ella se preguntaba cómo era posible que pudiera respirar en un lugar tan apretado, fue cuando noto que mucha de la ropa que había empacado no estaba. El pequeño se despertó lentamente, asimilando la poca luz que había en el lugar, entonces comenzó el interrogatorio…**

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Happy… - le pregunto la maga

-Aye, estaba aburrido de quedarme en el gremio… así que decidí venir con ustedes… pero Gajeel me dijo que era una misión peligrosa, así que me escondí en tu equipaje… - dijo con bostezos

- Cuando Gajeel te vea se molestará porque lo desobedeciste… - le regaño

**Hubo un pequeño silencio…**

- Lucy… -

- ¿Qué pasa? -

- tengo hambre… -

**Aunque Happy era el gato de Gajeel, desde que se volvió mago de clase S fue dejando su compañero de manera paulatina en el gremio, entonces el gato comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Lucy, quien cuidaba de él cuando Gajeel se iba de misión, el gato no sabía que era, pero no había otra persona aparte de la rubia con el que él se sintiera seguro y querido, a veces veía a Lucy como su madre, remplazando a aquella mujer que lo crio cuando recién nació. La rubia se cambio rápidamente la ropa, tomo un poco de dinero de su maleta, y sujeto a Happy, abrazándolo con ambos brazos como si se tratara de un peluche, mismo así, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió a la salida.**

**Una vez afuera, pudieron observar una gran cantidad de gente deambulando por la plaza, parejas, familias, y uno que otro hombre solitario. Dirigieron sus pasos a la pequeña heladería, con una pequeña escala en un pequeño puesto de comida chatarra, Happy exigía una hamburguesa de pescado, y para su suerte e impresión de Lucy, el lugar contaba con dicha carne, después de satisfacer al gato, ambos eligieron un helado de chocolate, Lucy enseguida pago con su helado en mano, comenzando a buscar un buen lugar para sentarse a disfrutarlo, al final, opto por una pequeña banca situada debajo de un gran reloj cucú…**

- este lugar es muy lindo… - observaba la maga estelar

- aye… - dijo sin importancia

**Así, pasaron algunos minutos, ambos acabaron rápidamente con su helado, aún así, se quedaron un poco más observando aquel pintoresco lugar, hasta que la magia del momento fue interrumpida por una cabellera rosa que los ojos de la rubia divisaron a lo lejos, ella lo siguió un poco con la mirada, dándose cuenta que aquel sujeto fumaba mucho, ya que en su mano derecha llevaba un cigarrillo…**

- ¿Qué sucede Lucy? – pregunto el gato observando la reacción de Lucy

- ese chico tiene problemas con el cigarro… - dijo inconscientemente

- No entiendo… - dijo

- olvídalo, pensé en voz alta… ¿listo para volver? - le pregunto con una sonrisa

**- **¡Aye! – dijo feliz

**Lucy dirigió una vez más su mirada aquel chico que se alejaba lentamente, por alguna razón, ella recordaba haber visto esa singular cabellara en otro lado, pero ¿dónde?**

**Antes de tomar a Happy, la rubia noto que entre las sombras, había un sujeto bastante sospechoso siguiendo al pelirosa, ese sujeto tenía una capucha gris que le daba aún mas misterio, entonces recordó aquel sujeto del retrato, reconociendo el símbolo que la capucha portaba, era el mismo que había en aquel boceto…**

- escucha Happy… debes volver a la posada sin usar tu magia y despertar a los demás… - le dijo con sigilo

- ¿Qué sucede Lucy, paso algo?... – le pregunto

- He visto un sujeto extraño que cubre con la descripción del criminal que estamos buscando… así que lo seguiré – dijo con eterminación

- pero eso es peligroso… - se preocupó

- es por eso que cuento contigo… estaré bien, solo haz lo que te digo… - le dijo sonriendole

- aye… ten cuidado, Lucy… - le obedecio

**La rubia comenzó a seguirlo con sigilo, mientras que el gato regreso a pie a la posada. Era una suerte que Natsu caminara lento, ya que fue muy fácil seguirles el rastro, la maga de espíritus estelares comenzó a preguntarse varias cosas, como el porqué aquel sujeto seguía a Natsu, le aterraba el hecho de pensar que el podría ser la próxima víctima de aquel sujeto, no era por ningún motivo en especial, simplemente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, sabiendo que el numero de víctimas aumentaría si no hacia algo.**

**Tanto se sumergió en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba en la ciudad y que además había perdido de vista al sujeto y a Natsu. Así, camino hasta llegar a un barranco, en los límites de Era…**

- demonios… me hundí demasiado en mis pensamientos… ahora no se a donde fueron… -

**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lucy pudo sentir como alguien la tomaba por la espalda, sujetándola fuertemente del cuello, sofocándola lentamente…**

- nunca te han dicho que es malo husmear en los asuntos ajenos, ¿hadita?... - dijo con burla

- S-suéltame… - dijo molesta

- jeje, caíste directamente en mi trampa… mi único objetivo es matarte… - dijo con calma

- ¿Q-qué hiciste con Natsu? – Le pregunto

- ¿te refieres al cebo? Debe de estar muerto… Crisma no tiene piedad con sus víctimas… - dijo divertido

-_ así que son más de uno…_ - pensó la maga pasa si misma

- Bien, es hora de que mueras… -

**Antes de que Lucy pudiera responder fue atravesada con una espada mágica por el vientre, era una espada muy singular, la maga estelar podía sentir como si aquella espada estuviera moviéndose entre sus órganos, causando un dolor aún más profundo…**

**- **uh que sucede, no veo una cara de dolor… no podrás mantener esa rudeza con lo que te queda de vida… –

**Es verdad, a Lucy le dolía aquella herida, pero en esos momentos, en su mente había algo más que le molestaba, y como reacción, unas cuantas lagrimas rebeldes comenzaron a pasearse por la piel de su rostro…**

- odio ser tan débil… - dijo con voz debil

- oh, así que se trata de eso… no te preocupes, haré que todo sea más rápido… -

**Aquel sujeto se acercaba lentamente a Lucy para rematarla, una retorcida y muy sarcástica forma de piedad. Lucy ya no oía nada, no podía mover un solo centímetro de su cuerpo, al igual que su consciencia poco a poco se desvanecía...**

- esa expresión de dolor es la que esperaba… -

**Lucy seguía maldiciéndose en su interior por ser tan débil, observando cómo estaba a punto de ser asesinada a sangre fría, aquel sujeto alzo su espada, apuntando directamente al corazón de la Hartfilia…**

- ¡hasta nunca! –

**Fue en ese momento cuando un resplandor rosa se llevo de golpe a aquel sujeto, Lucy trataba de enfocar aquella aura enfrente de ella, hasta que por fin lo logro, llevándose una gran sorpresa, se trataba de aquel mesero…**

- Natsu… - pensó con lucida consciencia

**La chica perdía poco a poco la vista, lo último que vio fue a Natsu acercándose a ella, aquel chico le estaba diciendo algo, mientras la sacudía con desesperación, pero ella no lograba escucharlo, lo único que lograba era sentir como el frio se hacía mayor a la vez que la oscuridad se apoderaba de sus ojos…**

- lo siento… no te… escucho… - dijo dentro de si hasta que todo se volvió oscuro

_(Una semana después…)_

- Señorita, aléjese de él, es peligroso… - decía un sujeto armado

- ¿estás bien?, parece como si no hayas comido en días… - ignoro al sujeto

**Lucy se encontraba consciente, dentro de su propio sueño, divagando entre recuerdos…**

- ¿qué es este lugar, esto cuando paso?... –

**La chica rubia decide acercarse a mirar más de cerca aquella escena que su subconsciente le traía, sin embargo, justo antes de poder obtener alguna pista, su sueño es interrumpido de golpe, por una fuerte luz que borraba todo aquel escenario. Lucy comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, recuperando la consciencia…**

- Lucy… ¡chicos, Lucy despertó! –

**Antes de poder reaccionar la maga estelar se encontraba rodeada de brazos y lagrimas de parte de sus compañeros, fue cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba dentro de un hospital…**

- es una suerte que estés bien… - dijo Erza

- Lucy… - decía Happy con alivio

- No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo me encontraron? – estaba confundida

- fue por una explosión a las afueras de la ciudad… pensamos que podías estar en peligro - dijo Jerall

- por alguna razón no podía seguir tu olor… esos malditos hicieron algo… - dijo Gajell con moestia

- pensamos que no despertarías, estuviste una semana inconsciente… - agrego Gray

- de alguna manera saliste ilesa… debes estar agradecida…ninguna persona normal pudo haber sobrevivido a esa explosión… - dijo Erza orgullosa

**Así, comenzó a sentirse confundida y un poco estresada, ella no podía recordar nada de lo que había pasado, y como un rayo de luz, recordó aquella herida en su vientre, pero algo raro sucedió, la herida no estaba, ni tampoco el dolor, fue en ese momento cuando un rostro vino a su memoria…**

- ¿¡donde esta Natsu! – dijo asustada

- ¿Natsu?… ¿qué hacia el contigo? – no entendieron

**La maga estelar comenzó a contarles todo lo que pudo recordar hasta el momento en el que perdió la consciencia, desde que ella fue atravesada por el arma aquel sujeto, y cuando llego Natsu a ayudarla, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos…**

- ya veo… así que el mesero te salvo… - dijo Gray

- es extraño, los doctores no trataron ninguna herida… - no lo entendía Erza

- ahora que lo mencionas, ¿alguien lo vio en el restaurant en los últimos días? – Pensó Gajeel

- es cierto, hemos comido ahí toda la semana, y no lo hemos visto… - afirmo Jerall

- lo más probable es que el este… - concluyo la pelirroja

- no… - no podía ser cierto

- Lucy… las probabilidades de que una persona normal sobreviviera a la magnitud de la explosión son nulas… - dijo Erza

- Pero… - intentaba entenderlo

- Creo que lo mejor será que descanses, mañana reanudaremos la misión… - le dijo la líder

**Los chicos salieron de la habitación de aquel hospital, dejando a la maga estelar sola, una vez afuera, todos comenzaron a mostrar una actitud de desconcierto…**

- Erza… todo esto es muy sospechoso… - le dijo el mago de hielo

- Lo sé… - le respondió

- ¿qué haremos ahora?… - le cuestiono el asesino dragón

- investigar al mesero… hay algo que no termino de entender… - dijo sin darle vuelta

- Happy, quiero que regreses y te quedes con Lucy, si intenta salir del hospital, detenla como puedas… - le pidio

- ¡aye sir! – afirmo con entusiasmo

**Así fue como Erza y compañía emprendieron el camino en busca de información, mientras que Happy se dirigía de regreso a la habitación, donde se encontraba descansando Lucy. Cuando llego, encontró a la maga de pie, cambiada de ropa y con sus llaves mágicas en la mano, parecía que se preparaba para salir…**

- Lucy… ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el gato

- iré a investigar… - le dijo la rubia

- pero Erza dijo que descansaras, además me ordeno que vigilara que no salieras de aquí… -

**El pequeño felino saco de entre sus cosas un muñeco de trapo. Se trataba de la especialidad d aquel gato, la magia vudú, con ella podía controlar a cualquiera solo necesitaba uno de sus cabellos y colocarlo en aquel extraño objeto mágico. Aún así, la maga de ojos chocolate empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, girando la perilla de puerta…**

- Lucy… si no te detienes usaré mi magia contra ti…

**Lucy s detuvo un momento, sin mirar a su compañero de equipo…**

- ¿enserio usaras tu magia contra mí? Happy… -

- Déjalo ya Lucy… el mesero esta muerto… -

**Del rostro de Lucy cayo una lagrima estrellando contra el suelo…**

- es mi culpa que todo esto pasado… Natsu… el… él no tenía nada que ver… y aún así trato de salvarme… por salvarme el, ahora… no será en vano… -

**El gato alado se quedo sin palabras, solo se quedo ahí, estático, observando a aquella, su casi madre Salir por la puerta, decidida a buscar y encontrar algunas respuestas, sin saber que, todo su mundo y suerte estaban a punto de cambiar…**

_- Pude verlo Natsu, esa soledad en tus ojos… pude sentirlo… tu alma pedía a gritos ser liberada… pude verme reflejada en ti… porqué yo también conozco esa desesperación que trae consigo las ganas de querer dejar de existir… -_

**Se seco sus húmedas mejillas que habían sido víctimas de unas cuantas lagrimas silenciosas, estaba decida, ella no descansaría, hasta que pudiera tener su corazón tranquilo y eso solo sería cuando pudiera hacerle justicia a aquel que desapareció sin dejar rastro…**

"_Capítulo próximo: Inevitable."_

_Avance:_

_- ¿Qué sucede Erza?-_

_- ¡Lucy está en peligro!-_

_- El murió por mi culpa… porque soy débil… - _

_- Debiste haber dejado la magia y dedicarte a ser una persona normal… ahora tendrá que hacerle frente al destino _** -**

Bien! Nos leemos otra vez, eh aquí mi nueva obra, no sé qué tan larga será pero la actualizaré constantemente, podrán notar que habrá romance y un poquitín de misterio, mi objetivo con este trabajo es hacer una historia diferente… espero poder lograrlo sin perder la esencia de los personajes. Respecto a mis otros fics, han pasado varias cosillas que me han mantenido ocupado, recientemente mi banda ha tenido como que su aire e descubrimiento y andamos tocando aquí y allá… agregando exámenes finales y extraordinarios y que mi compu se quemo (otra vez…), no he podido hacer mucho, pero no pienso abandonar ningún proyecto, más o menos esto es lo que tengo previsto para actualizar:

**Corazón de Pandora – de 1 a 2 semanas.**

**Descubriendo nuestra historia – de 5 días a una semana (Por cierto, se acerca el final u_u).**

**Fall of the Darkness Fairy – Por cuestiones de flujo en la historia la eliminaré y la resubiré corregida, la leí toda corrida y encontré algunos errores de trama y narración, así como algunas cosas que no me parecen como están, así que esta será de 2 o 3 semanas.**

**Generación del caos – Nuevo proyecto que pronto verá la luz… será corto, es un escolar, pero muy diferente a los que hay aquí (que son muy buenos por cierto).**

Bueno, sin más que decir… Nos vemos!


End file.
